This invention relates to a vibratory electric motor and an appliance embodying same, and more particularly to motor structure and appliance structure which cooperate to mount the motor firmly within the appliance, whereby mounting parts and assembly time are eliminated or minimized, and the appliance is strengthened due to the relationship between motor and appliance.
Prior vibratory electric motors and vibratory appliances embodying same have been proposed. Examples thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,920,618; 4,006,739 and 4,022,195. The latter two patents are owned by the assignee of the present application. The experience of the common assignee in connection with commercial products made under the latter two patents has inspired the present invention.
In particular, the vibratory motors and appliances previously produced by the common assignee have utilized separate motor mounting parts and time-consuming assembly techniques which account for considerable expense in the overall cost of the assembled motor and vibratory applicance.